Whispers of Kul Elna
by tenspeed457
Summary: When Bakura tries to get his revenge on the pharaoh who killed his family, he doesn't exactly find what he'd been expecting. Although it might not seem like it at first, it does end up having some Seth/Atem cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

* * *

~Chapter One~

* * *

The young pharaoh opened his eyes to near-darkness, the only hint of light a faint, flickering of torchlight. He moaned quietly, startled at the sound of movement behind him.

"Mahad?" he called quietly. "Seth?" A blood-chilling laugh from the shadows made his heart skip a beat. He tried to stand, but found that his hands and feet were bound tightly. He struggled to remember what had occurred.

He had been in his private chambers, waiting for his adviser, Mahad, to join him. He had heard his door open, but hadn't bothered to turn around until Mahad didn't return his greeting. All that he saw then was a flash of dark skin and white hair, before a sharp blow to the side of his head had plunged him into darkness. Yeah, he was definitely feeling that blow...

"Well, hello, _pharaoh_," hissed a dangerous, angry voice. "Something the matter?" It taunted Atem as he struggled against the ropes holding him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, sounding much more confident than he felt. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, acting tough, are we?" His captor obviously wasn't fooled by such an act. "I don't think you're in _any_ position to be making demands." Atem continued to struggle against his restraints, to no avail. He froze suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps. A figure stepped into the dancing light, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He recognized the man (who wouldn't?) and he knew that he was, effectively, dead. Everyone in Egypt had at least heard of the thief king Bakura. He was a local hero among the peasants and lower class, especially those who made their livings outside of the law, and he was infamous for his deep-seated hatred for the pharaoh. His fear must have shown on his face, because Bakura appeared pleased. "Yes, you know who I am," he crooned to the young king.

"What have you done with Mahad? And Seth? Have you harmed them?" Atem demanded, fearing more for the well-being of the two than that of himself.

"Of course I didn't do anything to them, what do you think I am? A _pharaoh_? Unlike you, I don't murder innocents." He shot back contemptuously, the word full of resentment. Atem's confusion was evident to the thief. "Don't even try to play stupid," the thief warned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I demand that you release me." He realized that he had made a mistake the second the words were out of his mouth, mainly because of the curved blade now hovering dangerously close to his face.

"What did I _say,_ pharaoh?" Atem swallowed nervously, making the man towering above him laugh. "Of course you don't know. That would tarnish your spotless reputation, now wouldn't it? Well guess what, pharaoh. Playing dumb will **_not_** save you." Atem's heart raced in terror, and throwing his pride away, shouted out in fear.

"I swear!" He cried. "I don't know what you mean! I-I don't hurt innocent people! I know nothing of what you speak!" Bakura faltered for a moment. "I-I swear..." his voice was full of fear, and the thief frowned. Even this lying, cheating scum known as 'pharaoh' wasn't _that_ good of an actor.

"Do not tell me you don't know what you've done..." His voice was quiet, though, as if contemplating some newfound revelation. Atem remained silent, even more confused. Bakura studied the boy's face, and saw truth there. He sighed heavily. "You really don't know anything, do you?" Atem was offended by the thought that he knew _nothing_ (he was considered a god on earth, after all. Surely he knew _something_), but decided that keeping quiet was in his best interests. He still feared for his life, but the anger seemed to have subsided from Bakura's demeanor. "Well. This changes things a bit..." Atem was unsure what the man meant. He cringed in fear as Bakura hauled him roughly to his feet, cutting the ropes around his ankles with his dangerous-looking blade. "Come," he commanded in a tone that left no room for disobedience, even from the pharaoh. Atem stumbled as he attempted to walk on his numb feet. "Keep up," the thief called, and Atem struggled to comply. He knew that he did not want to be left in the dark tunnels. He would never find his way out alone, and he knew that by himself and with no light, he wouldn't last long. Finally, he caught a whiff of fresh air, and they eventually emerged into the cool night air.

"C-can you untie me?" he asked nervously as the thief walked to a horse waiting nearby, his voice sounding small and weak. Bakura spun, his expression angry.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Bakura asked, smirking dangerously. Atem flinched backwards. "So that you can escape from me?" Atem shook his head frantically, not wanting to anger this man.

"I-I don't know w-where we are. W-where would I go? I mean, I c-couldn't escape..." Bakura paused before motioning for the boy to come closer. He obeyed (out of fear- normally, he took orders from no one), only wincing slightly as Bakura cut the remaining ropes. He then took another length of rope and secured it around Atem's wrist. "Just in case," he explained, before hoisting first the unsuspecting boy and then himself onto the horse. Atem sat in front of his captor, his skin crawling from the contact. He closed his eyes against the wind as they rode, unconsciously drifting into sleep- it had been a rather stressful day. As his head nodded forward, Bakura's arms tightened around the boy's body, ensuring that he would not fall. Things were not going as planned, he had fully intended on keeping the pharaoh in the labyrinthine tunnels of the tomb, perhaps torturing him a bit (for fun, of course) before killing him. This pharaoh, however, was so different from the tyrant he had envisioned. He seemed so young, so innocent... he couldn't torture and kill him, not when he reminded him so much of... the young boy who had watched, as his family was slaughtered and his village burned. Who had been toyed with and used, then left to die... He wouldn't stoop to that level. After all, it was possible- unlikely, but _possible_, that those men hadn't even been his men. Maybe they were bandits, posing as the royal troops. Or they may not have been acting under direct orders. They were, perhaps, still the pharaoh's men, but that didn't mean that he had control over everyone he employed.

He had kidnapped the pharaoh. The _pharaoh_, for crying out loud. That was like kidnapping Ra, or any other god. The boy was even named for Aten, the sun god.

"Shit," he muttered, the wind instantly drowning out his voice. "Bakura, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Perhaps he hadn't thought things all the way through...

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone. I realize how short this chapter is, and I'm sorry, but that was pretty much all that I wanted to happen in the first chapter, and I didn't want to put in a lot of needless filler. Anyway, next chapter should be a lot more interesting. I hope.

We're talking about ancient Mesopotamia and Egypt, etc. in my western civ class and in my modern culture and the arts. Krista (my lovely beta) sits next to me in both classes, and we can't look at each other whenever our teachers mention anything about Egypt or the pharaohs. We are very, very mature college students who quote the abridged series a minimum of five or six times a day. usually, way more than that. But, I digress. Basically, we were studying Egypt, and every time they said anything at all about tombs being robbed, one of us would whisper "Bakura!" our teachers think we're special. :D

I stuck a couple references in there about how the pharaoh was viewed as the physical embodiment of a god. Literally, the pharaoh was divine, so whatever he/she said went without question.

Heh, when our teacher mentioned Aten, Krista and I about had heart attacks.

I hope you like this... I just kind of wanted to try an ancient Egypt fic. it should be fun to write, and hopefully fun to read...

I would really really appreciate any reviews and feedback... anything. I get so excited when I get reviews. You have no idea. well, maybe, but... okay. I'm shutting up now.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

thanks for reading!!!

~alex~


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Two~

* * *

"Seth, please, be reasonable!" The high priest spun around, making the lesser priest flinch.

"I am being perfectly reasonable! It's the rest of you fools who are being unreasonable. Do you not understand the gravity of the situation?"

"Sir, we understand, but you have to see it without eyes tainted by your feelings for him!" Seth was shaking with frustration and anger.

"So tell me, how do _you_ see it, with your pure, _untainted_ eyes," he spat angrily.

"This is a test from the gods. They are testing the Pharaoh's divinity; as his bloodline isn't pure, it isn't guaranteed that he is divine. We must trust the gods, and hope that the judgment turns out favorable for the pharaoh."

"And so if he isn't divine, then what? We abandon him to his kidnappers?" The lesser priest bowed his head in sadness.

"Then we must bear the great loss of our pharaoh and begin the search for a new descendant of the gods." Seth's face had flushed, the color barely visible under the dark hue of his skin.

"So we leave him to die."

"I am very sorry, my lord. It is how it must be."

"No!" Seth's voice had risen in pitch in alarm. "There must be another way to test his divinity! There has to be a way that he doesn't have to die!"

"And what would that way be? We just blindly follow a leader who may or may not be divine?"

"Up until this, he's been a great, noble leader. Now that there's a hint of danger, you abandon him without good reason? You're right that this is a test from the gods, but not of Atem. It's a test of his followers, his friends and confidants. A test of our loyalty."

"Seth, I am sorry. We have chosen to let the gods do as they will. As the decision of the council, you must abide by it." Seth's shoulders had slumped in defeat, but he retained his fierce glare at the other man.

"I am sorry. If that must be the case, then I have no choice but to go against the council." He removed the distinctive priest's hat that he wore, offering it to the man. "Take this. I have no need of a symbol of cowardice and betrayal."

"W-Wait! Seth, what are you doing?"

"Is it not painfully clear?"

"But why? Would you willingly give up everything you've ever worked for to get yourself killed rescuing someone who isn't the true pharaoh?"

"No, but I would give it up to rescue the one I love."

"You know the gods come before anyone else."

"Osiris will not weigh it against me. Farewell. We shall return."

"If you do, we will have to consult the gods; he will have to be tested some other way."

"Whatever it comes to, I have to save him." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, his head held high in victory and with an air of renewed freedom. The other priest watched him sadly as he left.

"Seth, do not do anything you will regret later." Seth paused in the doorway, not turning to face him.

"The only thing I regret was becoming in any way connected with you cowards." He resumed walking, ignoring the protests of the priest. When he returned to the royal quarters, Mahad was waiting for him anxiously. One look at Seth's expression, however, told him everything he needed to know. He worried for Seth's safety.

"You're leaving, then?" The priest nodded curtly. There was nothing else to be said. Mahad sighed. "Seth, I'm sorry. Believe me, I wish there was another way, but the majority has already decided. I... I, too, worry for the pharaoh's safety-"

"Mahad, drop the formal act. Please."

"Very well, Seth. I am worried sick about Atem, but I don't know how you think you'll be able to find him, let alone rescue him. We don't know what we're up against; for all we know, there could be an entire band of outlaws. You're a powerful priest, but you can't expect to go up against ten or eleven men and come out victorious. I fear that I'll never see you or Atem again if you go now." Seth's blue eyes softened slightly.

"Mahad, I know. I'm sorry, and I also wish that there was anything else to be done, but... I have to do this. I may not return, but at least I will be able to pass to the afterlife knowing that I did everything in my power to help him." Mahad nodded, smiling sadly. "I have to do this, Mahad. I can't just abandon him."

"I know, Seth. I know. If my presence was not required here in the absence of Atem, then I would join you in an instant." Seth smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mahad. I've already resigned from the priesthood... I must leave as soon as possible; every second wasted endangers Atem even more." Mahad nodded.

"Yes. Please, hurry, but be careful, Seth. Please be careful. Don't do anything reckless. It will do him no good if he survives but you perish. It would destroy him, and your bravery will have been wasted for nothing." The priest nodded, but Mahad knew that he was only trying to pacify him. When it came to the young pharaoh's safety and wellbeing, Seth would do anything.

"Farewell, Mahad. I can only hope that we will see each other again."

"I will pray for your safe return, and for that of Atem." Seth shouldered the linen bag that he had prepared earlier, predicting that he would have to leave alone. After sharing one last look with Mahad, he turned and left the room, and within moments, he had vanished into the night. "Gods, please keep them safe..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a pretty short chapter. The next one is a bit longer, though. I promise. For some reason, these chapters just don't want to be very long, you know what I mean? I can only extend one chapter so much without it seeming like I'm just trying to make it longer (which I am), so I figure it's better to have shorter chapters that don't sound forced.

thanks for reading! I like hearing what everyone thinks, so let me know! thank you!!!

~alex~


	3. Chapter 3

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Three~

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Bakura sighed, turning to glare at the boy who had asked that question (or "are we there yet?" and "how much longer?") at least ten times.

"Shut up, unless you want me to slit your throat." Atem crossed his arms, glaring right back.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it already."

"I never said I actually _wanted _to kill you, I just said that I would if you don't shut up." Atem rolled his eyes, turning his attention away from the rocky path just long enough to trip. With a cry, he fell to the ground, tumbling back down the way they'd just come. Before he even registered what he was doing, Bakura leapt towards him, grabbing him roughly and stopping his descent. "Be careful, you idiotic pharaoh!" He snapped. Atem opened terrified scarlet eyes and threw his arms around his kidnapper, whose body stiffened at the unexpected contact.

"I'm sorry!" The boy sobbed, making Bakura realize once again just how _young_ he was.

"Goddammit, stop crying! Why are you crying? You're fine!"

"I know, but-but it scared me! And you saved me... thank you for saving me." Bakura shrugged off the thanks, deciding not to point out the fact that the pharaoh wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him.

"Yeah, well be more careful. I'm not saving you next time." Atem nodded somberly, knowing that the thief was probably telling the truth. "And before you ask, we'll be there soon enough."

"We'll be **where** soon enough?" Bakura gritted his teeth, forcing himself to ignore the annoying boy. Atem didn't push it, which was smart. Bakura was in no mood to listen to stupid questions.

The closer and closer they got to their destination, the testier and more irritable Bakura seemed to be getting. Eventually, Atem just stopped in front of Bakura, his hands on his hips, refusing to go any further.

"Get out of my way, pharaoh brat," the older man growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why the fuck do you think something's wrong? Move it!" Atem sighed, shaking his head.

"Bakura, you just yelled at me for looking at the horse. There is something going on with you, and I want to know what it is." Bakura glared at the pharaoh, whose stern gaze wasn't wavering. _Well, he _is_ the pharaoh... must get used to bossing people around. _

"You know what, kid? It's not a wise idea to provoke the king of thieves. Especially when we are out in the middle of nowhere with no one around to help you or even hear you scream, and when you're half my size." Atem was beginning to see how his actions _may_ have been dangerous, but he still refused to back down.

"That may be true, and I may be your captive, but I'm still the pharaoh, so by the gods' will, you have to listen to me. I'm not asking you to do anything unreasonable; I just want you to tell me what it is that troubles you." Bakura stared at Atem. No, he wouldn't kill the kid. That would be too much of a waste, considering the fact that he'd rarely met anyone who would even think of standing up to him. Not that the ones who did lasted very long, but still... also, there was still the slight chance that if he returned the boy to the palace unharmed, they wouldn't hunt him relentlessly.

"Look, I'll tell you, but you gotta wait until we get there." Atem nodded, pleased that Bakura had not killed him and had conceded a little bit.

Eventually, the path evened out, and they were able to ride the horse. They stopped at the outskirts of what looked like it had once been a small town. Bakura dismounted, helping Atem as soon as he was off the horse.

"Where are we?" Atem asked, slightly nervous. For some reason, this place had an eerie feeling to it, and it unsettled him.

"This is... was... my home." Bakura's face betrayed no emotion as he looked out over the lifeless ruins.

"What do you mean?"

"This was Kul Elna. Where I was born, and where I lived until I was eight or nine. I don't remember exactly, but it doesn't really matter." Atem stared at him, his thoughts racing as he tried to figure out exactly what this meant. "It was massacred," Bakura explained as they walked across the barren streets. "Everyone was slaughtered by the pharaoh's men." Atem flinched violently, staring at Bakura with wide eyes so filled with emotion- with realization, horror, and sadness- that there was now no doubt in the thief's mind that this particular pharaoh was totally innocent.

"I-I don't- Bakura, I'm sorry, Gods that's horrible... how could that be my fault, though? I had just been born." Bakura scratched the back of his head, scowling.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually aware that you were so... young. You came into power not long after that, right?" Atem nodded.

"Technically, when I was two years old. My current advisor, Mahad, has been my regent for the last twelve years, and I just officially became ruler. But that would mean that... my-my father? Why would he do something like that?" Atem's expression was full of sorrow. "Why would he order an attack on an innocent town?"

"Well, it's not like it was exactly innocent," Bakura corrected him, remembering the shady nature of his old home. "It was kind of a thief town, full of outlaws and delinquents." Atem shook his head, his blond bangs waving in the wind.

"No, there were children there. You said yourself that you were only eight. No eight-year-old child deserves to be prosecuted in such a way. I mean... just, no. There is no crime worse than murder of innocents, and regardless of the majority of the population, it is impossible to have a town full of only evil people. I... am sorry, Bakura. I truly am. I have never had any knowledge of this..." His voice was so sincere that Bakura was taken aback. He'd still half-believed that Atem would break down and confess when faced with the evidence at the scene. Now, everything that he'd been living for had been torn apart. His only goal in life had always ever been to get revenge on the pharaoh, but now that he'd seen the kid's innocence, he no longer wanted that. "But why didn't they kill you?" Bakura winced innerly. He had been hoping not to breach this subject at all, but he felt like the kid had to know the whole story. Someone other than himself had to know the whole story; he was sick of keeping everything so close to his heart.

"They didn't kill me because they thought that I would die. They left me there, after they beat me nearly to death, to die by myself." Atem covered his mouth with his hands, staring at Bakura in horror. He couldn't imagine anything like that happening, and it horrified him that the man standing before him had endured such hardships.

"Bakura... I am... so incredibly sorry. I had no control over any of this, but if there is any way that I, as pharaoh, can make it up to you... It is the least that I can do to make up for the cruelty of my father." As he spoke, he held Bakura's gaze, never once giving Bakura a reason to doubt his sincerity or kindness. _Well, don't I just feel wonderful for planning on killing him?_ Bakura thought bitterly. Here, he had kidnapped this kid from his bed practically, tied him up, threatened and insulted him, terrified him, dragged him half across the desert, and told him that his father was a murderer, and Atem was offering to compensate?

"I appreciate your offer... It's just... how did you not know? It's not as if the slaughter of Kul Elna is kept a secret."

"You don't understand- I was raised inside the palace walls. Yeah, I could go outside, but in courtyards, not in the cities or countrysides. It might as well have been a separate world. Everything that I saw and heard, everything that I knew, was spoon fed to me. I mean, I was technically the pharaoh of Egypt at two years of age, so really, I was sort of at the mercy of those who raised me. Like, they sort of controlled how Egypt would turn out, based on how they raised me. Fortunately, my regent Mahad managed to keep most who would use me away, and I grew up being told that it was better to be loved than feared, but as a result, I was so sheltered from any outside influences and ideas that I... never really knew what was going on around me. For all I knew, the very pits of Hell could have opened up beneath Alexandria, and I wouldn't have known the difference. If there was something the Mahad didn't want me to find out, I wouldn't find out. I think that Mahad must not have wanted to hurt me by telling what my father did, because I trust Mahad with everything. He has never given me any reason to not trust him, and I love him as I would a father or a friend. So you see, it does make sense that I would not know about this. As I said, I feel great sadness for you, and I feel that it is my duty to see to it that you have some sort of justice." Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of his preconceptions about the one known as 'pharaoh' had been dashed to pieces, and he was having trouble coming to terms with it. But thee was there that he had been wrong, so he couldn't in good conscience kill this innocent kid to satisfy his need for revenge.

"I believe you. I just... have always hated the pharaoh. I have always lived to see the pharaoh die. So you see my dilemma... where would I be if it ever got out that 'Thief King Bakura was wrong in so many ways when it came to the pharaoh?' I would lose all credibility. I would lose any power I ever had, and everyone would despise me. So I don't think I can let you live. But then, hey. What if I evert got around that I killed a little kid? I may be a fucking lord of thieves, but I tend to draw the line at killing little kids. Just don't think it should happen. And hey, I have experience in that field, too, right? So I guess I can't kill you. The question is, what _can_ I do with you?" Bakura paced in front of Atem, who was sitting awkwardly on a boulder.

"Well... we could publicly make up, I could offer up an apology for what happened here, and... well, if you wanted to... you could work for me. Because you know that I'm not going to be abusing my power, you can come work... with me. Actually, I think that's a better idea. Yeah, I could appoint you to be my direct link with people of more shady background, to those who live as you do now, and I would know what my people needed, and I could make sure that they were treated with respect. I could make Egypt that much more united... and you would be saving face. Would you consider that?" Bakura was amazed that Atem had thought of all of that right there, on the spot. The amazing thing was... he almost thought it might work. He was running through the pros and cons of such a proposition, and decided that if he agreed, he would be in an even better position in both the law and the common people than he was now...

"As long as I keep my terms."

"Of course." Bakura shook his head one last time, sighing as he spoke the word he thought he'd probably regret.

"Fine."

* * *

A/N: hey, would look at that. a longer chapter! sorry it took so long to post. next one will be sooner, I promise.

thanks for reading! let me know what you think. thank you!

~alex~


	4. Chapter 4

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Four~

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot help you." Seth sighed in disappointment.

"It's alright. Thank you for your time." It seemed that no one could help him. He had known that finding the king of thieves (when he didn't want to be found) would be challenging, but he had made no progress whatsoever in his search. He'd traveled slowly for three days, asking every shopkeeper and street vendor he passed for any information on a man traveling with a spiky-haired child. Not many people knew what the pharaoh actually looked like, which was lucky, in Seth's opinion. Atem would be much more likely to be killed if people were able to recognize him. On the other hand, it was making tracking them extremely difficult. When he approached the next man, however, the man looked more smug and self-impressed than anything.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have any information on the whereabouts of a man with a boy of sixteen, whose hair stands out from his head like the rays of the sun?" The toothless man laughed.

"Yeah, I know about Bakura and the pharaoh." What? Who was this old man, and how did he know that Atem was the pharaoh? "Look. I know everybody's business 'round here. You wanna know anything about anyone, you come find me." Seth was getting impatient.

"Then tell me about Bakura, dammit!" The man shook his head.

"Patience." Seth had to stop himself from striking the now giggling man. "Bakura is a nasty fella to mess with. He'll kill you straight up. Great if you're on his good side, though. King of thieves, you know. Now, I dunno much 'bout your pharaoh, but I know things ain't looking good for him, if you get my drift."

"And why is that?" Seth asked tersely.

"Because. Bakura's the only survivor of the attack on Kul Elna. The slaughter, rather." Seth shook his head.

"What are you rambling about, old man?"

"It was a well-known town of thieves, gamblers, and just all-around shady people. It was infamous; it got a reputation for being a wild, rough place."

"And what happened?"

"Don't rush me, I'm getting to it!" Seth tapped his foot impatiently. How far could this old guy stretch his story? How long could he make it last? Apparently, Seth was going to find out. "Anyway, you know those millennium items your pharaoh is so proud of? Well, one of the ingredients for their creation was ninety-nine human sacrifices. Where better of a place to get sacrifices than a town that no one will miss? Kill two birds with one stone. Get powerful magic weapons and wipe out an entire town of criminals- and their spouses and children." Okay, now Seth could see where this man's story was going.

"You said that Bakura is the only survivor..." The man nodded.

"And he's never forgiven the pharaoh since the deaths of his family and his people."

"How long ago was this? Because our current pharaoh is only sixteen years of age." The man scowled.

"Well, then, I guess Bakura's got himself the wrong pharaoh, 'cause this happened almost twenty years ago." Seth feared that Atem was in trouble too deep for Seth to rescue him.

"So... do you think there's any possibility that the pharaoh is still alive?" The man laughed.

"Well, I guess there's a possibility. But then again, there's also the possibility that the sun will fall on our heads." He sobered. "But you can try to find your pharaoh. Bakura's not a cruel man, per say, just overly vengeful and hot-tempered." Seth nodded, feeling a tiny bit of hope return to him. As long as there was even the slightest chance that Atem was alive, he would find him.

"Thank you, sir. You've been most helpful. One last thing. Could you tell me where I might find Kul Elna?" The man laughed.

"See? Now you're thinking." He explained briefly to Seth how to get to Kul Elna, and how he would know when he was there. "You'll know, when you're actually within the borders of the actual city. It's... not a nice feeling you get. That city is haunted, by spirits who can't leave. You might be okay, though, as a priest..." Seth's eyes opened wider.

"How did you know that I was a priest?" he demanded. He thought he'd done a pretty good job of looking inconspicuous, leaving anything that might alert people that he was the head priest to the pharaoh.

"You look ordinary enough, other than the fact that you're too damn clean, but the way you talk and walk, and the way you hold yourself, makes it obvious that you have had royal training. Also, I've seen you at the temple before. I even know who you are, Head Priest Seth." Seth was dumbfounded. Was he really that recognizable? He shrugged, feigning indifference.

"I care not, actually. I must be on my way, as every second could put Ate... the pharaoh in more danger." The man nodded understandingly.

"I see the bond between pharaoh and servant is strong..." Of course it was strong! And what was he implying?

"Yes. Quite. Which is why it is my duty to be on my way. Good day, sir." Of course, the way the man had been able to see straight through Seth also made him more anxious to be away from him. Somehow, he didn't think that most normal people would have recognized him while he was wearing a disguise, but that man was clearly not normal. He left the man, giggling to himself, heading towards where he'd left his horse. Assuming that the information he'd been given was correct, he would have a long trek ahead of him. Not that he was complaining, of course. He'd make the trek a million times, if that was what it took to save Atem. He just prayed that he would not be too late to save him.

* * *

A/N: Hm, this chapter isn't too horribly long, either... oh well. the next one will be quite long. And more exciting. :)

thank you all for your reviews; I appreciate them so much.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

let me know what you think! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. thanks!

~alex~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

* * *

(I own nothing)

* * *

"Kid, where are you?" Bakura called, feeling the slightest twinge of worry. He'd turned around for just a minute, and Atem had just sort of vanished. At first, he'd been annoyed, thinking that he'd either tried to escape or was playing a joke on him (he was still just a kid, after all), but now, he was starting to feel a bit concerned. Of course he'd heard the stories and rumors about the spirits of Kul-Elna, about the angry, vengeful ghosts and how no one dared to set foot there, but he'd always dismissed them as nothing more than foolish rumors with no truth to them. Now, he was beginning to have second thoughts about that. He couldn't deny that there had been some strange things going on since they had entered the city. He kept seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, and he had heard what had sounded almost like voices on a few occasions. And now, as angry as it made him to admit it, he was worried about Atem's safety.

* * *

"B-Bakura? Atem called fearfully, spinning around when he heard something moving behind him. He was met with nothing but a deserted street and silence. "Hello? Who's there?" He was getting freaked out. Bakura's story had affected the pharaoh more than either of them had originally thought, and all Atem could think about was how horrible it must have been for Bakura as a young child, to have everything and everyone he knew and loved destroyed just like that, and the thought that there might be ghosts left from the attack... well, if Bakura had been so sorely mistaken in blaming him, then who was to say that these spirits would be any different? After all, it had been the pharaoh's orders that had killed them, and he was a pharaoh. Perhaps in their eyes, that was all the justice they wanted. Another thing that was bothering Atem greatly was the idea that his father could have ordered such a thing. His father, who he'd always looked up to and respected, and who he'd always aspired to be like. How could he do such a thing? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that he couldn't just pretend it away. "Ouch!" he shouted as he tripped, landing painfully on the ground. He groaned as he sat up, searching for the rock or whatever had tripped him. He found nothing;. Although he laughed it off as his own clumsiness, a tiny part of him feared that he had possibly been tripped by a ghost or spirit that wanted to hurt him. "I am more powerful than the ghosts," he whispered to himself, quoting the book of the dead. "May they have no power over me." He kept hearing voices, sounds of either crying, whispering, laughing, or just talking. It was almost like he was hearing echoes of how life had been in Kul-Elna before the attack. Even so, he was still frightened. Not everything he heard was as innocent as the occasional snippets of long-unfinished conversations- a few times he'd heard the hissing of a venomous asp, only to find the snake nowhere. He almost cried as he pitched forward, tripping on something in his path. "Oh, gods!" he felt around on the ground, both terrified and relieved when he felt something soft. "H-hello? Who are you?" The still figure stirred, and Atem squinted, trying to make anything else in the darkness.

"Atem?" Moaned a familiar and most welcome voice.

"Seth!" He shouted, clinging to the priest's robes tightly. "Seth, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Seth moaned again.

"Be patient, cousin," he requested, rubbing the lump that had formed on his head.

"I'm sorry... are you okay?" He asked in concern, noticing the way Seth winced as he felt the welt.

"Yes, thank you, pharaoh. I will be okay." Atem scowled at the formality.

"Seth, please. Just call me Atem. You never did answer me. Why are you here?" Seth blinked, his blue eyes meeting Atem's crimson ones.

"To rescue you, of course."

* * *

"Damn it to the deepest pits in the afterlife!" Bakura cursed loudly. This was the first time his old home had ever done anything like this to him. He'd always scorned people who had spoken of how haunted the place was, and how it was bad luck to go there. Now, though, he was taking back everything he'd said on that topic. Because something was definitely going on. There were weird things happening, and he was sure that it was the city messing with him. "I swear to the gods, you'd better stop this now and let me find that stupid pharaoh." He wasn't sure who he was threatening, but threatening had always worked out pretty well for him in the past. He, too, had been hearing the voices of the spirits and the ghosts, and he was a bit worried about what they might do to the young pharaoh. "Listen. He's the wrong pharaoh. He didn't do anything; I'm serious." No, of course he wasn't talking to himself; only fools did that! He was just telling any less-than-friendly spirits that might have been listening. After all, the kid truly hadn't done anything, and he didn't want that innocent blood on his hands. All whispers stopped, and Bakura worried that he'd said something wrong, angered the spirits in some way. He sighed, feeling like a fool for talking to invisible people who had died two centuries ago. "Just don't harm him," he finally requested, realizing with a sick feeling that he actually sort of cared what happened to the kid, despite all the hatred he'd held for him previously. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a cough, or a sob. He hurried down the alley where the sound had come from, and he realized with a sickening sensation where he was. "Amane?" He said to the small girl dressed in rags and sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of what had once been his home.

"Hello, big brother," She said softly, sounding every bit as alive as she had twenty years ago, the last time he had spoken with her. He wasn't sure what to do now. Here was his little sister, long-dead and yet sitting right in front of him, clear as day.

"A-Amane? Is that really you?" She smiled at him seeming to have wisdom far beyond that of a five-year-old.

"Who else would it be? It's good to see you, big brother." He stared unabashedly.

"What's going on? Why..."

"You brought the pharaoh of Egypt to the cursed town of Kul Elna, probably one of the most supernaturally active places in Egypt, on the twenty-year anniversary of its haunting, and left him here, defenseless." She shook her head.

"Wait," Bakura protested. "The twentieth anniversary?" That would definitely explain some things. "Shit!" Amane shook her head.

"Big brother, watch your mouth around your sister." Bakura had to laugh.

"You're dead!" Yes, I am. But I am still your little sister. Now, back to the important matter at hand." She fixed him with a severe look, and he was struck by the strangeness of the situation.

"Yes, what about the pharaoh?" Here he was, exchanging pleasantries with the ghost of his sister, dead for years,while trying to find and rescue a naïve teenaged pharaoh who had, until recently, been the bane of his existence.

"Well, what are you going to do about him?"

"Find him and get him out of here."

"But what about after that?"

"I don't know!" He threw his hands in the air. "I hadn't thought about that yet! I'm a little busy making sure that you ghosts don't do crazy things to him!" The girl laughed, a chilling sound that sent shivers across Bakura's body.

"Come on, big brother. We can't hurt him; he's not the one who harmed us, so we can't harm him. Besides, he's fine for right now. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. I know, I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize.

~I'm not sure if Ryou/Bakura actually had a sister in the actual manga/anime, but I've read a lot of fanfics that have a sister named Amane. It worked well for this story, so... there it is.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

let me know what you think!

~alex~


	6. Chapter 6

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Six~

* * *

Bakura felt the slightest bit relieved.

"Yeah, well, I've heard the stories about people coming here and never returning. Were they the ones who harmed you, too?" The spirit frowned.

"No... but they had hurt others. Badly. The female spirits in this place don't go easy on rapists and child molesters who come through. When you're dead, you can see everything that someone has ever done." Bakura shifted a little uncomfortably. "But we only harm people who deserve it. You aren't really a great person, but you don't do things that really deserve anything that we might do to someone." She grinned widely, and Bakura felt chills run down his spine. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Ra, that's creepy."

"What?"

"You don't blink? Ever?" She hadn't blinked once throughout the whole conversation, and it was freaking Bakura out a little.

"I'm dead. Why would I need to blink? I don't breathe, either. Or eat." Bakura shook his head.

"It's just weird!"

"Oh?" The small, white-haired girl demanded, putting her hand on her hip. "And you sitting here talking to the ghost of your long-dead sister isn't weird?" Fair enough.

"You're pretty relaxed about the fact that you're dead..." he would have guessed that it would be a bit of a touchy subject. She nodded.

"Well, I've had a long time to get used to it, and there's nothing I can do about it." Well, that was true. "Plus, when you're dead, you're never tired or hungry or in pain. Sure, I'm stuck here as long as I choose to haunt it, but I don't really mind. It's a nice, peaceful place, and most of my friends from when I was alive are here, and Mother's here with me. It's not so bad."

"I guess..."

"But there are more important things at hand. Back to the topic of your pharaoh."

"He isn't 'my' pharaoh, and he's not my problem," Bakura growled. Amane fixed him with a stern glare.

"He **is **your pharaoh, whether you like it or not. And he is your problem- you made him your problem the second you laid your hands on him. Now what are you going to do with him?"

"Obviously I'm going to kill him," he said sarcastically.

"Bullshit."

"Oh? And now who needs to watch their mouth?"

"I'm dead. I don't have a mouth."

"Okay! I know you're dead; you've told me eighty-nine times now! And you know well what I mean." She giggled.

"Yes. I do know. I apologize."

"But really, how do you know I'm not going to kill him the second I'm out of this gods-forsaken place?"

"Because you won't. But if you don't tell me what you are going to do with him, I won't let you find him." Bakura glared right back at her.

"Oh? And then what? He'll be stuck here forever until he starves to death. Then what? Then how will you feel?"

"You two aren't the only two mortal humans here tonight."

"What?"

"There is one other, who came here today, with the sole purpose of rescuing the one he loves from you. This is your chance to reconcile with the pharaoh's power, to forgive and to be forgiven."

"So if he's okay, why can't I just leave him here? He'll be fine."

"Bakura, this is your one chance to change everything!" the girl said urgently, her gaze intense. "You can change everything, or you can waste this opportunity."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bakura snapped. Amane rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"You don't have to fight against the pharaoh. Lead him to safety; he wishes you no harm.

"And things will go back to normal, with a cruel ruler oblivious to the abuse of power by men supposedly under hs control."

"Work with him, you fool! Work with him. You can work alongside him to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again." Bakura stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Are-are you fucking serious? You want me to work with the power that I've spent my whole life fighting against?" he shook his head. "You've got to be crazy." she stood from where she sat, fists balled in anger. "What're you going to do, punch me? You're dead, remember?"

"You fool! This is your chance to change life for yourself and all the orphan children who don't stand a chance the way things are now. Can you live with yourself, knowing that you had the chance to save them and you turned it down?" he laughed sharply.

"I'm the thief king. I don't have enough of a conscience to give a shit about things like that. I survived; if they can't, then that's their problem, now isn't it? There's no place for weaklings in this world, only those who are strong enough to make it."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Amane whispered sadly. "If you pass up this chance, then thousands of innocents will continue to die. Children like me, who shouldn't have to die. How can you accept that?" Bakura was silent. "I didn't need to die, Bakura. My death was unnecessary. I beg of you, save the others like me. You can prevent such tragedies from happening again." After a long pause, Bakura finally broke the silence.

"You're right," he conceded, a first for him. "Of course you're right." He kicked a broken crate, cursing as he hit it harder than intended. He fell silent when Amane approached him, smiling serenely.

"So you'll go? You'll help the pharaoh?" Bakura sighed.

"Yes, but only for you." He crouched so that he was eye-to-eye with the small girl. She smiled sweetly at him, but with a twinge of sadness.

"Thank you, Bakura. I know you'll do a wonderful job." She closed her eyes as she held her hand up, palm outward. Bakura put his hand up to hers. For just a second, he felt extreme cold at the point of contact, and then he was alone.

* * *

A/N: sorry again for the wait. I've kinda got writer's block with this story, and I swear that every time I try to type up what little I've got written in my notebook, I get interrupted/distracted.

but, let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Seven~

* * *

Atem and Seth had been running for nearly five minutes, when a figure stepped out into the torchlight, making them come to a screeching halt.

"Bakura!" Atem shouted, causing seth to start in alarm. "You found us!" Seth just stared at Atem, confused by his excitement and lack of alarm.

"Atem, what? Bakura, w-wait," He stammered, as the thief king stepped closer to them. "Before you do anything, listen to me. He's the wrong pharaoh, he's not the one you are looking for. He didn't know anything about it! He had nothing to do with it!" Seth spoke quickly, trying to convince the thief before he killed them both. Bakura put his hand up to silence the agitated boy.

"Relax, priest. I no longer mean your pharaoh any harm." Seth stared, speechless. "I'm going to lead you two out of here." Atem nodded.

"Yes, and I will employ Bakura to atone for the massacre of Kul-Elna," he stated seriously.

"W-what? Seriously?" Seth stammered.

"Quite. Once he realized that I was indeed the wrong pharaoh, that I was innocent, he has protected me, taken care of me."

"You wouldn't need to be protected, if it wasn't for him," Seth pointed out.

"It is the least I can do to make up for my father's cruelty," Atem explained, ignoring Seth's remark.

"Also, we can work together to make stuff work. If you want an in to the less legal side of things, I'm the one to know. I am the thief king, after all.

"So you accept my offer, then?" Atem asked, smiling hopefully at the white-haired man. Although he still was reluctant to accept employment under the pharaoh- it was the pharaoh, after all- the joyful expression on Atem's face made him nod, smiling. A moment later, a sense of relief and joy seemed to permeate the air, as if a weight had been lifted. Atem and Seth jumped in alarm at the rustling sounds that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Whispers and even louder voices, all joyful, made themselves heard, from the streets and the buildings alike. "What's going on?" Atem whispered, his eyes wide with fear. Seth put his arm protectively around the pharaoh, holding him close to his body. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at the display of affection. Atem gasped as Amane appeared from seemingly nowhere. She ignored him for the moment, eyes fixed solely on Bakura.

"You did it!" she shouted happily, her translucent skin literally glowing with an ethereal light. "you did it! You've freed us! You've lifted the curse! This means that we can leave if we want... Thank you, Bakura!" She turned to the pharaoh and the priest, who was standing protectively in front of Atem. "Do not fear, high priest Seth. I'm one of the spirits who has resided here since the massacre. Please, take care of my brother for me." She nodded towards Bakura, who jerked, glaring at her.

"Please, as if I need to be taken care of!" She laughed.

"Oh, Bakura. You act so tough, but you're just as vulnerable as any of us." again, the thief king laughed. "Bakura... I will be able to visit this place again, next year, on this same eve. I would love if you would come visit..." she looked deep into his red eyes. "Bakura... you were saved for a reason. You can help Egypt become even greater. Until then, Bakura... I love you.

"I love you too..." he whispered, as, with a smile, she faded into soft specks of light.

"You brought Kuri!" Atem shouted, running to the smallish brown horse standing patiently next to Seth's own white horse. Kuri whinnied happily at the sound of Atem's voice; she had missed him in his absence. Although Seth paid attention to her, she still loved her master best.

"So... how are we going to get Bakura into the palace without the guards killing him on sight?" Seth asked. Atem frowned.

"Well... we should all wear disguises at least to get to the palace... otherwise, we'll be stopped every two seconds in the street."

"I have cloaks that we ca wear," Seth mentioned," And we can use them to cover our faces. Once we get to the palace, Atem and I can take ours off, and just tell them that we have a guest." Atem nodded.

"Yes. That will give us a chance to explain." Bakura had to admit, he was impressed with their planning. He hadn't said one work, and these two children had come up with a fairly solid plan. They worked well together. He was, however, still a little leery about just walking into the palace with no protection whatsoever.

"Are you sure they'll let you bring an unidentified person into the palace after you got kidnapped by the most infamous criminal in Egypt?" Atem smiled at him.

"You forget; I am the pharaoh. What I say goes. This is just a precaution, so that they don't automatically kill you."

"I'd like to see them try," Bakura muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear.

Once they were all saddled up and cloaked (they needed their faces covered anyway- they were traveling through the desert during the day), they headed for the city. It wasn't until late in the day that they even came across any sign of human life.

"Stop!" Bakura commanded, eyes fixed on the distant smoke trail. "Go that way... I don't feel like dealing with bandits while trying to protect you two."

"Wait! How do you know it's bandits?" Atem questioned. Bakura pointed to the tracks of footprints.

"Look at the tracks. That's twelve horses, no one on foot. Nomads would usually use camels, and a merchant party would have at least one wagon. They're trying to remain undetected, with only one fire, so they're either bandits or refugees. Either way, I don't want to risk it." He turned his horse, gesturing for Atem and Seth to go before him. They gave the smoke a very wide berth, coming to rest by a semi-circle of rocks in the desert. "You two keep watch first. I'll sleep for a while, and then when I get up, you can sleep for as long as you want. Wake me up if there's anything out of the ordinary." He spread his cloak on the ground, and was asleep in an instant. He didn't worry too much. His horse was very clever, and had been with him since he'd bought her off f a meat trader. She'd alerted him to danger more than once. The two boys shivered in the chilly night air.

"Thanks for coming to save me..." Atem whispered to the priest.

"I wouldn't even think of leaving you," Seth asserted. "I would have searched for you until I died." Atem was shocked.

"Btu why did you spend so much time and effort searching for me, though? You could have had so much more power if I'd never come back. With no heir, you would have been in charge- at least until they found a 'relative' of mine." Seth shook his head.

"Atem, it isn't power I'm interested in- it never was. The only reason I even wanted to become a priest was to get closer to you. That's why we get to spend so much time together in the first place- because I am your head priest. This doesn't mean that I'm any less dedicated to my duties, though. If anything, I am more dedicated than any head priest- even if my loyalties are to you."

"I... I never doubted you for an instant," Atem whispered, a tear running down his cheek. Seth brushed it away.

"Atem... I know you are the pharaoh, and you have other responsibilities, but... stay with me, please?" Seth whispered sadly, knowing that it was impossible.

"Okay," Atem answered back, without any hesitation.

"What?" Seth asked, thinking he must have misheard him.

"I said, okay. I'll stay with you. Forever, if you want."

"But you can't! What about your duties? You have to marry, and produce a suitable heir!" Atem shrugged.

"I don't like women. Mana knows this. She's agreed to marry me for the formalities, with the agreement that it will be purely for show. I wouldn't even have to sleep with her; how would they know that it wasn't my child" Seth shook his head.

"No, you have to have a child. As your head priest, I must insist. We can't risk angering the gods any more than is necessary." Atem sighed heavily.

"Well, then you shall be a part of the child's life, as well. I insist." Seth was shocked, but pleasantly so.

"I... I am honored, that you would be that dedicated to me." He moved closer to Atem, putting his arm around him when he shivered. "Go to sleep. I'll stay awake." Atem nodded sleepily, cuddling up to the priest on the rock where they sat. By the time Bakura woke up (he'd trained his body to function on very little sleep), Atem was fast asleep, his head in Seth's lap as the priest looked out over the moonlit desert.

"Well done, staying awake," he hissed, startling Seth.

"Oh, you're awake. I told him to go to sleep," he explained, gesturing to the prone figure across his lap. He smiled gently as he studied his sleeping face.

"You really love him, don't you?" Bakura asked as he watched Seth's face. The boy sighed, nodding.

"With all of my heart. He gives my life meaning. Without his love to motivate and guide me, I wouldn't be a priest. I probably wouldn't even be alive; he is my reason to live." Bakura thought about that for a moment.

"You want to know what I think, priest?" Seth tensed, prepared for ridicule or animosity because of their shared gender. "I think that if you really love him, you have to hold onto that. Because the only thing that really matters is the ones you love. You take care of him and don't let go of what you have, no matter what people might say or think."

"...Thank you, Bakura..." he whispered, brushing a blond strand out of Atem's face. A few moments of silence passed, and the next time Bakura looked at the pair, Seth was slumped against the rock where he sat, also fast asleep. Bakura sighed, stretching his stiff muscles as he walked over to the pair.

"Sleep well, you two. Tomorrow will be eventful enough," he promised the two as he draped his cloak over the them. They hadn't gotten their blankets out, in hopes of staying awake. They unconsciously shifted closer together, Atem nuzzling into Seth's chest as the other tightened his grip around the pharaoh protectively. The thief had to smile. "Yeah," he whispered. "You guys will be alright, as long as you have each other."

* * *

A/N: See? It didn't take me TOO long to update... okay, who am I kidding. you can shoot me. but hey, I haven't updated my Kingdom Hearts one in forever, so just be glad I had motivation for this one! :)

It's been decided, this one will be ending in a chapter or two, but there _will_ be a sequel. :) so there you have it! and that one will be much better and much longer and much more eventful.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223, for keeping me motivated.*

thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think, please!

~alex~


	8. Chapter 8

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Eight~

* * *

"Who goes there?" Demanded the guard at the gate to the palace. Atem nudged Kuri forward, and the guard backed up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Pharaoh?" Atem let his hood fall back, Seth following suit a moment later.

"We have a guest," Atem called, calm despite the clamor that had risen. "Please, allow us to enter." Bowing, the guards opened the heavy doors, allowing first Atem, then the still-cloaked Bakura, and finally Seth to ride inside the palace walls. Although no one approached them outright as they made their way through the main part, they could hear the buzzing of voices all around them. Everyone wanted to know where the pharaoh had been, and who the mysterious guess could be. They dismounted when they reached the courtyard, a small group of servants (all of which, Bakura was impressed to see, Atem greeted by name) taking their horses to the stables.

"Atem! Seth! You two are safe!" Atem's eyes lit up as he ran to meet the man who had called to him.

"Mahad!" He shouted joyfully, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Atem, I'm so glad you're alright! And you, Seth! You found him!" He shook hands with the priest. "And who do we have here?" He gestured to Bakura, who tensed slightly.

"This is our guest. We need to speak with you in private, please." Mahad nodded once, motioning for them to follow him. They went inside, the hallways dimly lit and narrow, and confusing for any not familiar to them. Even Bakura had to really pay attention, making sure to remember the way out- just in case. Finally, they turned into a room with a thick wooden door, which Mahad bolted behind them.

"We won't be disturbed in here, and it's completely private." The light streamed in through the tiny, high windows, leaving little squares of sun on the floor.

"Can anyone hear us from outside?" Bakura asked in a low raspy voice, listening for any clue of what might be on the other side of the wall.

"Not unless they can swim very well and very quietly," Atem assured him. "This part of the palace backs up to a lake." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Was this... a cell? For holding people?" Mahad nodded.

"It was, but hasn't been for years."

"Ever since the last pharaoh died, I'm guessing? Or at least since Atem here has been ruling."

"Well, yes... I beg your pardon, but might I know your name?" Seth glanced at Atem, who nodded.

"Mahad, let us explain before we introduce him." Atem stepped forward.

"When I was kidnapped by Bakura, he initially wanted to kill me. But once I convinced him that I didn't do anything to him or his village, he took care of me. Without his help, I would have died in the desert. So, Mahad, I'd like you to meet my friend, the Thief King Bakura. Bakura, meet Mahad, my chief advisor. He's been taking care of me since I can remember." Bakura took off his hood, watching Mahad carefully for any hint that he might attack or something of the like. The tall man just shook his head.

"Oh dear. I was afraid that's who you had brought..." Bakura bristled. "Not that I'm not very pleased to meet you, and I'm sure that you're a wonderful person, but... Atem, Seth, have you two thought this through? I mean, what do you hope to accomplish?" Atem explained (briefly) what had taken place in the village, allowing Bakura to recount his conversation with his sister and to explain his side of the story. When he said that he had access to anything shady in almost any part of the civilized world, and that he would be willing to work with them, Mahad about passed out. "You would do that? You, not only a thief, but a thief _lord_, who I'm sure has at least as much power as our pharaoh, in some circles- you would be willing to do that? Why?" Bakura was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. He'd been expecting... well, someone a lot more difficult to get along with than this man. After a moment of contemplation, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've already lost everything once. Yes, as you mention, I have power, but that doesn't mean that I hold that in very high value. I thought I did..." He fell silent, expression distant. "I want to help make life better. I don't want another Kul-Elna to happen. I feel like if I work with Atem, we'll make an efficient team. Plus, no one will mess with you once I'm on your side, and vice-versa." He crossed his arms, embarrassed that he'd revealed so much about himself. Mahad nodded slowly, apparently deep in thought.

"Well, Bakura, if you're telling the truth- which, despite your reputation, I am inclined to believe you are- after all, you are a man of honor, from what I know... if you're telling the truth, then this could be the greatest alliance in Egypt's history. But Atem, you have to understand that this will also be a huge responsibility. A lot of people won't like it at first- the nobles and everyone with whom you usually deal with, especially. Are you prepared to face that sort of animosity from within your own country?" Atem nodded, his eyes full of determination.

"Yes. I know that Bakura and I can work together- we can make life better for so many people."

"And Seth, as the high priest, you get a say in this, as well. You are also in favor of this partnership?"

"Yes, Mahad. I've been through things over and over in my head, and I know that this will work. I feel that the gods want this... and that they brought us all together for this reason."

"Very well then... we must inform the palace staff, as well as all security and military personnel. Shall I call a council meeting?"

"Yes," Atem nodded, "but only call the heads of each department. They can inform their subordinates."

"Please tell them not to kill me," Bakura requested, only partially joking.

"Of course." Mahad smiled at the thief, who uncomfortably smiled back at him. "Atem, get Bakura settled in if you'd like; I'll tell them that you were fatigued from your journey and retired to your bedchambers early." Atem nodded a thanks to the man, before he strode out of the room.

"Well, he's pretty... down-to-business, isn't he?"

"Tell me about it. He's no fun to have as a teacher, because he never lets us mess around, and then he's like my parent, so I have to live with him. I mean, I love him, but I'm the pharaoh. If I want a nap in the middle of my studies, then I should be able to nap." Bakura laughed out loud at the boy's expression. It was such a typical, irritated teenager's expression, that (without that crazy hairdo) he looked like a normal teenage boy, not the ruler of Egypt.

"He's not that bad, Atem," Seth chided him. "You should be more studious and disciplined during your lessons!" Atem stuck his tongue out at the taller boy.

"Yeah, whatever. We need to get a room for Bakura. Where do you think would be a good living quarters?" Seth wrinkled his forehead in thought.

"Well... there are empty guest rooms in our hall... there's a nice big one a few doors down from your own sleep chambers." Atem nodded.

"Yes, let's give him that one. It's quite well-furnished, if I remember correctly. That way, you'll be close enough to me if something should come up. Seth and Mana are in that hallway as well, and Mahad's quarters aren't far from it. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm the guest, remember? You get to decide where your guest stays- it's your house," Bakura lectured. "Also, don't ask me if it's okay. You're the pharaoh. If you're telling someone where they're going to stay, then they'd better damn well be okay with it." Atem blinked, surprised at Bakura's retort.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be a good teacher, as well," Seth told him, smirking at Atem's speechlessness.

"Why thank you. And to answer your question, yes. It's okay with me, thanks."

"Very well then." Atem seemed to have recovered from his shock. "Want to see it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then put your hood back on," Seth commanded. "At least until everyone's been informed. Atem, we should probably hide our faces, too, if we want to get there before tomorrow." The three cloaked themselves and hurried through more narrow passages, passing only a few people. Bakura was pleased to see that he at least had a door- it was an improvement to his last place of residence! When he saw what was _behind_the door, however, he was convinced that he must be dreaming, or have gone crazy.

"Has there been some sort of mistake?" He asked Atem breathlessly as he stepped tentatively into the room. "This is _mine?_"

"Only if you want it..." Atem sounded slightly hurt. "If you don't like it, we can find a new one."

"Like it? I love it! Are you sure that you want to give something this... _grand_to someone like me?"

"Of course! You're a better person than a lot of people who live here, and you're my friend. I want you to have nice things too," Atem told him earnestly, smiling again now that he knew that Bakura was pleased.

"I just-this can't-" Bakura, the king of thieves, was not only speechless, but was actually choked up. "T-Thank you, Atem, Seth..." He turned his face so that the two couldn't see his internal conflict. Seth picked up on the emotion in his voice, and motioned silently to Atem that they should leave.

"Well, we'll let you get settled in. If you should need something, my room is two that way." He pointed, and Bakura turned just quickly enough to see which way he was pointing.

"Thank you... perhaps I will rest for a while." They left him to explore the large room. There was an intricately woven rug on the floor, and the bed was piled high with beautiful pillows and soft blankets. It was decorated as if for a king, and sitting there atop the throne of a bed, his friends- yes, _friends_- just a few doors down, Bakura felt like one. He grinned widely at this revelation. "Yes, I definitely made the right decision."

* * *

A/N: yes, I am a fail for not updating in forever. I've been on break, and at work a lot, and since I get most of my writing done at school when I'm bored, I haven't gotten much done. but I talked to krista, and I said that I'd upload tonight. So... please forgive me. :D

the next chapter might be the last. if not, then definitely the next one. hopefully it won't take me as long, but I can't promise anything... like I said before, though, there will be a sequel, at some point. when I get around to writing it, pretty much.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223 for keeping me motivated and being awesome.*

thanks for reading it, and putting up with my tardiness. :) I love all of your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Nine~

* * *

Bakura sat up quickly, at first unsure of where he was. He hadn't slept that hard in... a long time. Ever, actually. He was so comfortable, a luxury that he never allowed himself, should he grow lax and pay for it. Ah, yes, he was at the palace- as a guest, nonetheless! Never had he dreamed that he would be in this situation. Still, he couldn't let his guard down. Atem seemed to think that introducing Bakura as his newest ally would be simple; Bakura wasn't so sure. He wasn't naive enough to think that the members of the royal court- family, advisors, guards, etc.- would be okay with the King of Thieves being so close to their beloved pharaoh. Not that Bakura blamed them, though. He sure as hell wouldn't let anyone like him near Atem. He laughed aloud.

"What, now you want to protect him? What the fuck's gotten into you, Bakura?" He asked himself. He yawned, crawling out of the luxurious bed; it was still dark out, but judging by the sounds of cattle, chickens and dogs all stirring and making their voices heard, it would be sunrise very soon. As the first rays of light crept into his room, illuminating the splendor around him, a voice called into the room.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you awake?" Bakura didn't recognize the voice, but was pleased that he sounded nervous.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"We're your guards," chimed in another, equally nervous sounding voice. "His excellency requests that you stay here and await his arrival." He could almost hear them holding their breath, praying that he wouldn't argue- or just burst out of the room and kill them both. He had no desire to hurt these two- after all, what had they done to him?

"Very well," he replied, smiling at the audible sigh of relief. "Any idea when he'll be here?"

"Well, it shouldn't be too long; he's meeting with someone right now, and then he'll be in to see you."

"Thank you." He paused. "Just… I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to ambush me or anything like that, I will… not hesitate to defend myself."

"Y-Yes," the first one stammered. "We understand. We're here for your protection as well. We're to let no one save the pharaoh in or out until further notice." Made sense.

"Just making sure… you can never be too careful." He began his morning stretches, and then began doing sit-ups, crunches, push-ups, and so on- he couldn't let himself get out of shape. He could hear the guards whispering quietly- he caught his name a few times, although they sounded a little too frightened: he wanted to make a good impression, not scare everyone to death. "Hey, what're your names?" He called out. "Might as well get to know each other, if you're gonna be my guards." There was a brief silence, and then the first voice answered, slightly shaky.

"I'm Yousef…" another silence.

"And your friend?"

"H-Hiroto." Hm, that wasn't an Egyptian name.

"Where're you from, around here?"

"I'm half Japanese, but my mother is a priestess here."

"Well, you already know who I am. Just call me Bakura." He could tell that they were beginning to loosen up, feeling more at ease.

"Did… did you really kidnap the pharaoh?" Yousef asked, after a long silence, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well… you have to understand that I thought that he'd ordered the massacre of my village; my family. So yes, but only because I was misinformed. I regret my ill intentions, but I'm glad that I was able to meet him… he is an extraordinary person."

"He is," Hiroto chimed in.

"Yeah, he's our friend, and we're just servants. He even makes time to be with us."

"Of course he does," Bakura mused, not surprised. "Is he ever mean to anyone?"

"No, he has a hard time disciplining people. Seth and Mahad help with that, because the pharaoh doesn't like to see people in pain. Bakura shook his head. The boy needed toughening up! On the other hand, his sweetness was part of his charm.

"Well, I'll be here for a while, as far as I know. And trust me, I'm great at discipline." There was some nervous laughter for a moment, and then Bakura heard the clank of armor and weapons- someone important was probably coming, judging by how quickly the two guards snapped to attention.

"Hi!" Atem's voice carried from down the hallway. "Thanks, Yousef, Hiroto." He greeted his friends, and after a brief reunion, joined Bakura in his room. "Good morning, Bakura!"

"Good morning..." He wasn't sure what to call him. Should he be all formal, like everyone else, or just call him Atem, like he had been doing? The boy sensed his dilemma.

"You can just call me Atem. I want everyone to know that we're friends, and that I'm not enslaving you or anything."

"Alright then, Atem. How did the idea of me staying here go over with the others?" Atem's face fell slightly.

"They're not too happy... they want to see you, though, to judge if your intentions are pure." Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah? How the hell are they gonna do that?" Judging intentions? Who do they think they are, the gods?

"Well... I'm not entirely sure. They want to observe how we interact. Not that it really matters what they want," he added, a cross look settling on his face.

"That's the spirit," Bakura told him, ruffling his multi-colored hair. "Just give them that attitude, and they won't know what hit 'em." Atem smiled brightly at the thief.

"Thanks. Just... be careful not to move too suddenly towards me or anything in public, because they'll want any excuse to attack you. If you look at me wrong, they'll probably consider that a direct threat to my safety." He rolled his eyes. "I'm so sick of them being like that!"

"Hey, that's what we're talking about! Don't take that from them! If you let them push you around now, they'll keep taking advantage of you. Remember, you're the pharaoh, and you know what's best for you and your people. Even if they think they know better." Atem fidgeted slightly. "What else is bothering you?"

"Well... I just feel so inexperienced, and everyone who was in power under my father's rule looks down on me... they think I'm too young, and to be honest, they're right. I mean, most boys my age have a hard time with whatever responsibilities they have, and chores, and everything... how am I supposed to rule an entire empire?" Bakura sighed. The look Atem was giving him was piercing, and he could sense the boy's anxiety. This was something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Well, maybe it's like your... 'buddy' was saying, that the gods brought us together."

"No, I'm pretty sure that was you- unless you're saying that you're a god," Atem joked. Bakura grinned at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Who's to say that I'm not?" He joked back. "But really, though. You're doubting your abilities, and I'm lacking direction. I think we could make a pretty good team, though. Don't you think? I mean, I'm not pharaoh material, by any means, but I know how people work, and I have the years of experience just dealing with the world that you were just saying you lacked. I can help you, but the decisions are yours. You don't ever have to listen to anything anyone tells you, because you are, as far as all of Egypt is concerned, one of the gods." Atem was staring, open-mouthed at the bigger man. His expression was faraway, as if he was thinking about something deeply. Bakura was a little concerned when he didn't respond for a moment. "Um... you okay there?" Atem nodded once.

"I am now; thank you." He smiled, at no one in particular. "Come, they're expecting us." It _may_ have been Bakura's imagination-unlikely (he wasn't the most creative person)- but Atem's walk seemed to be more confident; he held his head up higher. He looked like he could actually be a mighty pharaoh, instead of just the boy Atem.

"After you, my pharaoh." For once, his voice held no sarcasm or contempt.

* * *

A/N: See how quickly I updated? I really like having a long break in between classes. I get _so much_ fanfiction written. :D

let me know what you think about this; I think it's going fairly well. I love all the reviews! it helps if I know what people like/dislike, b/c then I can make it better! :D

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*


	10. Chapter 10

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Ten~

* * *

Atem didn't hesitate for an instant before walking in to face the council- a feat which Bakura could barely manage. Although he held his composure, his heart raced; he could feel the tension in the room.

Six fairly important-looking people (four men, two women), all clad in well-made, beautiful clothing (a sure sign of wealth) were seated at a long table. Mahad, who'd walked to the room with Bakura and Atem, took one of the empty seats, leaving just two empty- the high priest's and the pharaoh's, Bakura guessed- at the head of the table, and directly to the left. None of them, Bakura noted grimly, looked particularly happy or optimistic, although one woman's gaze was, although intense, not altogether bad. She nodded once towards him, seeming to acknowledge or agree with something.

"Greetings, friends," Atem said, nodding his head in return when they all bowed theirs to him in respect. "I understand that this is very shocking news, and that you are less than pleased, but please, allow me to explain my reasonings." Although there were scowls, they nodded their consent after exchanging a few glances and whispers.

"Very well, pharaoh," declared the man closest to the center of the table, a pale, fair-skinned man to whom Bakura had taken an instant disliking. "We'll hear what you have to say, and decide if it is a wise decision." Atem put his hands on his hips, clearly taken aback.

"Excuse me? Who are you, to speak of such judgement of your pharaoh's decisions?" he demanded. "And before even hearing his reasons?" The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh, but when you were captured so easily, we saw a work of the gods. The majority of us voted that they were testing your authority. You are, after all, only half royal. Your mother hadn't a drop of divine blood... what if you aren't a fit heir to the throne?" He shook his head again, and Bakura felt his blood boil, fighting the urge to punch him (hard). "We couldn't have that; who knows what divine rage that may incur? We'll need to prove that you're a fit ruler. I'm sure you understand." Atem was speechless for a moment, his mouth open in shock.

"This is ridiculous," Bakura interjected, every eye in the room turning to him, and he could tell that they were all tensed, waiting for him to try something. "There have been half-blooded pharaohs in the past, and no horrible curse ever befell them. It was entirely my fault- my own misinformation. You see, as I'm sure you all know- after all, most of you were alive at the time, and quite possibly were involved- twenty years ago yesterday, my home village, Kul Elna, was massacred by the pharaoh's men. I survived the attack, but only barely. The millennium items needed ninety-nine human souls, and I was the hundredth victim. By the time they got to me, they'd captured all of the souls that they would need, and so they just sort of... played. They thought for sure that I would die, but as you can see, I managed to survive, hating the pharaoh- understandably, I think- with every fiber of my being. I'd lost everything, so what did I have left to do? Get revenge, naturally. Because although Kul Elna was a town of thieves and smugglers, it was also a town of wives, and children, families. My little sister was killed, and there were plenty of other innocent children, murdered by the pharaoh's men. I can't abide by is the murder of innocents- which is why I'm standing here today, delivering your pharaoh back to you, safely. When I found that he was, in fact, the wrong pharaoh, I could not harm him. He'd done no wrong, and moreover, he truly felt pain when he heard of my suffering. I've never met someone with such a pure and compassionate heart. He... he saw that I'd suffered, and he truly cared, offering to actually compensate in some way. I'm a murdering cutthroat thief, and my morals aren't yours, but I've _never_ taken an innocent life, which is probably more than some of you can say. I've apologized to him for kidnapping him, and I apologize to you." Without giving anyone a chance to interrupt, Atem interjected, explaining to them what had happened inside the gates of the city in question, Bakura filling in the details.

"I've offered to employ Bakura, and he's accepted. I know that it sounds like a crazy idea, but he has connections that we could only dream of otherwise." The members of the council were starting to look like they might be listening a little more.

"I don't want another Kul Elna to happen," Bakura said, just quietly enough that they had to actually listen to him in order to hear him, but loud enough that they would hear. "Nothing like that should ever happen again. I'm confident that Atem and I can work effectively to protect the people of Egypt- not only from outside threats, but also ones from within. No innocents should die at the hands of those charged with their protection." Well, he knew that his last line had snagged the other woman's vote- she was probably a mother; judging by the teary look in her eye. The main objector, however- the pale man, still looked smug.

"This doesn't change the fact that he's not divine. Like I said before- we can't risk angering the gods by following an unfit leader." Bakura was ready for this, and he loved the feeling of knowing that he would win the argument.

"You said yourself that it was the work of the gods, Atem's disappearance- you're right. The gods have chosen me to bridge the gap between pharaoh and pariah. We're opposites, but our abilities complete each other. He lacks experience; I've had _plenty_ of that, believe me. I have no cause. My entire life, I've been living just to see the pharaoh brought down, only to have my whole purpose come crumbling down around me. I need direction... I need a cause, or else I'll have no reason for existing. _This is my cause._ I realized that I actually cared what happened to Atem in the city; I haven't been able to care about anybody for twenty years. I want to help. Please, let us make Egypt even greater than she already is..." He trailed off, pleading in his voice, and effectively ensuring himself a job. Even the man who seemed so set against him had nothing to say to oppose him, instead standing and bowing to Atem. The rest of them followed suit, murmuring apologies.

"Thank you," Atem said sincerely, bowing back to them. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity. You will not regret this decision."

* * *

When the meeting was adjourned, both Seth and the woman who'd nodded to Bakura approached Atem, smiling happily.

"I knew you would be able to win them over!" She told him. "You've made a wonderful decision!" Atem laughed as Seth draped a long arm over his shoulders. The priest discreetly kissed the boy's cheek.

"You've done it," he murmured, smiling at his pharaoh. Bakura cleared his throat.

"Oh! Bakura, this is high priestess Isis. She is the bearer of the millennium necklace, which grants her future sight."

"I am sorry, I did not know of the grim origins of the items," she told him sadly, her gaze once again piercing. "It only allows me to see forward in time, never backward. I am pleased, though," she smiled happily once again, "that you've agreed to form this alliance. You two need each other; you both would have failed, had you not decided to join together." Her words sent shivers down Bakura's spine; he could tell that she was dead serious, and that she knew what she was talking about. "There will be obstacles, of course, but only minor setbacks... you are creating history."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap! Don't worry, though; I'm already working on the sequel. I'm going to wait until I'm almost done with it, though, to post, so that I don't flake out halfway through, like I almost did with this one.

I apologize for any historical mess-ups... I figure it's my story, so I can just set it up how I want. :P you know.

thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading this, and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. let me know what you think! I'll work on the sequel and get it up asap.


End file.
